Heart Question
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Melarikan diri selama 5 tahun membuat Naruto kembali untuk mencari jawaban/"Menyakitiku... kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?"/semua rahasia muncul ke permukaan satu persatu/"Mungkinkah selama ini kita hanya saling salah paham?"/"Aku terlihat genduttt!"/AU/NaruSaku/Last Chapter UPDATED!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Yakin ingin kembali kesana?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu diam. Dengan tenang ia menyesap kopi panasnya sambil melempar pandangan ke arah luar. Dari jendela besar di sampingnya, terlihat hujan masih setia jatuh dari langit. Butiran air masih tidak bosan jatuh ke bumi. Sama seperti pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan ke arahnya.

Melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari rekan kerja yang duduk di seberang meja, membuat laki-laki dengan rambut coklat panjang itu akhirnya mendesah pelan. Neji paham bahwa tidak ada apapun yang akan dapat merubah keputusan temannya itu. Hanya saja ia sendiri juga tidak mau melihatnya kembali terluka.

"Naruto…"

"Kalau kau bertanya hal itu sekali lagi, kupastikan isi cangkir ini berpindah ke kemeja putihmu itu, Neji," sela Naruto, "aku serius."

Mendengar jawaban tegas itu terlontar ke arahnya membuat Neji akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku kalah." Neji tertawa pelan. "Kau jelas paham dengan konsekuensinya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Jarinya berputar-putar di bibir cangkirnya yang hampir kosong. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke sana bukan keputusan mudah. Tapi untuk melanjutkan hidupnya agar lebih tenang, ia perlu tahu.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Pergilah."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap Neji. Laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu ikut memandang ke arah luar. Hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi. Ia yakin tak lama lagi akan cerah. Cuaca yang tepat untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh.

"Jangan mengulur waktu. Kau pasti kangen sekali dengannya," Goda Neji sambil menyeringai kecil. "setengah dekade bukan waktu yang sebentar."

Naruto tergelak kecil. "Sial. Kau benar."

Neji melempar kunci mobil Naruto yang ditangkap sigap oleh laki-laki itu. "Sana pergi. Kumaafkan kau tidak memberiku tumpangan pulang kali ini. "

Naruto tersenyum nyengir tanda meminta maaf. "Tetap kau yang traktir kopinya kan?" tanyanya sambil beranjak berdiri lalu memakai jaketnya.

Neji mengangguk lalu mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke arah Naruto. "Anggap saja sebagai penyemangat untuk temanku yang akan menentukan nasib hidupnya," Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. "Semoga berhasil, teman."

"Dasar gila." Naruto tertawa sambil meninju pelan kepalan tangan Neji. " _But, thanks. See you."_

Naruto berjalan keluar café lalu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ. Setelah menyalakan mesin dan memasang _seatbelt_ , Naruto mendadak terdiam dengan posisi tangan memegang setir.

Benarkah keputusannya ini? Kabar yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu membuat harapannya kembali naik setelah bertahun-tahun. Tapi siapkah ia menerima kenyataan kalau kabar itu bisa saja salah?

Naruto meraih dompet dari dalam sakunya lalu membukanya. Matanya terpaku pada selembar foto yang telah mendiami dompetnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sorot matanya mulai melembut. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap foto seorang perempuan yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memegang setangkai bunga matahari.

Seseorang yang posisinya tidak pernah tergantikan oleh foto perempuan lain di dalam dompetnya. Apalagi di hatinya.

Naruto merindukan _nya_.

 _Ia_ yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya.

 _Ia_ yang membuatnya bertingkah konyol hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

 _Ia_ yang tak pernah bosan untuk diajaknya berkencan—meski telah telah ditolak ribuan kali.

Dan _ia_ —yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya—membuatnya mencintai perempuan lain selain almarhum ibunya.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah muda lembut.

Sepasang mata sehijau batu _emerald_ yang berkilau indah.

Serta memiliki sebuah nama dengan arti sama dengan mekarnya bunga sakura di musim semi.

Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(S): AU,** **maybe** **OOC,** _ **fluff**_ **(?)** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heart Question**

 **Chapter 1 of 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat lingkungan di sekitarnya menjadi sangat familiar dengannya, Naruto tahu, ia telah sampai. Rasa lelah karena perjalanan yang ditempuhnya selama beberapa jam dari Suna mendadak hilang saat melihat sebuah tulisan yang menandakan mobilnya mulai memasuki kota kelahirannya.

SELAMAT DATANG DI KONOHA.

Kedua sudut bibirnya semakin tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul menikmati perubahan suasana kota. Konoha telah berubah banyak sejak ia meninggalkan kota ini lima tahun silam.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat yang sudah sangat dihapalnya di luar kepala. Jantungnya mulai berdebar keras saat semakin mendekati tempat tujuannya.

Bagaimana sikapnya saat bertemu dengannya nanti? Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada perempuan itu soal lima tahun yang lalu?

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih. Setelah menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar ia bergegas turun. Rumah itu tampak sepi. Seingatnya, ada rumah anjing di halaman depan. Sakura mempunyai anjing _retriever_ dulu.

Belum sempat memencet bel rumah yang ada di luar pagar, seseorang telah lebih dulu keluar dari rumah itu. Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak mengenal wanita yang kini berjalan mendekatinya itu.

"Apakah ini rumah keluarga Haruno?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Saat sang pemilik rumah menggelengkan kepalanya, laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang kini terlihat acak-acakan itu mendadak lemas. Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto berpamitan.

Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali mobilnya. Keluarga Haruno telah pindah tiga tahun lalu, pemilik rumah yang sekarang tidak tahu kemana keluarga itu pindah.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya lagi dengan kecepatan pelan. Kemana ia harus mencari Sakura sekarang?

* * *

 _Malam itu, Naruto menjemput Sakura di rumah sakit. Perempuan itu bilang ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting dengannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Ichiraku, kedai ramen langganan mereka, Naruto berpikir bahwa ia mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan pada Sakura sampai-sampai perempuan itu marah padanya. Tapi melihat Sakura tersenyum sejak ia menjemputnya di rumah sakit tadi, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang menggembirakan._

 _Meski bagi Naruto tidak._

" _Sasuke-kun melamarku."_

 _Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ramen yang baru saja disumpitnya kini tergantung di udara. Matanya terpaku pada Sakura yang tersipu di depannya._

 _"Apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Apa ia baru saja mendengar kata 'melamar'?_

 _Sakura menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk lalu mencari posisi nyaman di kursi. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik seolah-olah menceritakan rahasinya. "Semalam, Sasuke-_ kun _mengajakku makan malam di restoran. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan cincin dan mengajakku bertunangan," Ia menahan pekikan kegirangannya. "Menikah akan terlalu cepat bagi kami saat ini, jadi begitulah." Sakura mengangkat sebelah bahunya._

 _Naruto masih terdiam menatap Sakura. Rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi perempuan itu. Bibirnya masih betah tersenyum ke arahnya._

" _Kautahu, aku... Aku sangat senang sekali. Kukira ia tidak benar-benar serius denganku." Kata Sakura setengah mendesah lega._

 _Naruto jelas masih mengingat cerita Sakura bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya cukup dingin bahkan setelah mereka berpacaran. Anak bungsu penerus perusahaan Uchiha itu hanya sesekali mengajaknya makan malam atau menonton bioskop. Mereka jarang berkencan, tentu saja, karena kesibukan Sasuke. Tapi melamar setelah dua bulan menjalin hubungan sama sekali tidak disangka Naruto._

 _Mata birunya menyipit saat melihat cincin yang berkilauan di jari manis Sakura. Itu pasti cincin yang diceritakan oleh Sakura tadi._

 _Mendadak Naruto merasa mual. Selera makannya mendadak hilang sama sekali meski ia sedang berhadapan dengan makanan favoritnya sejak lahir. Ia meletakkan sumpit di samping mangkuk ramen yang bahkan belum dimakannya sampai separuh._

 _Naruto meraih gelas berisi_ ocha _nya. "Kapan pesta pertunangannya?" Tanya Naruto setelah berdeham. Lehernya terasa kering meski baru saja meminum_ teh hijaunya _sampai habis._

 _Sakura mengerutkan kening dengan satu telunjuk di bawah dagunya. "Entah. Mungkin bulan depan." ia terkikik geli._

 _Naruto menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul—yang sayangnya tak disadari Sakura senyum itu merupakan paksaan._

 _"Selamat, Sakura-_ chan _," Naruto bersusah payah mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.. "Aku... Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."_

 _Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau sahabat terbaikku, kaulah yang pertama tahu soal ini." Tangannya meraih tangan Naruto di atas meja lalu menggenggamnya. Wajahnya berbinar cerah. Bibirnya masih tersenyum lebar._

 _Sahabat._

 _Satu kata yang tepat menusuk dada Naruto. Rasa sakitnya terasa berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan saat Sakura mengucapkan kata itu sebagai alasan untuk menolak ajakan-ajakan kencannya._

 _Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat Naruto perlahan menarik tangan dari genggamannya. Laki-laki itu lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lalu meletakkannya di atas meja._

" _Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura melihat Naruto beranjak berdiri sambil memakai mantelnya._

 _"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku lupa ada janji dengan temanku." Jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura._

" _Tunggu. Kau mau pergi selarut ini? Ini sudah jam 10." Sakura menahan tangan Naruto yang hampir pergi. Ia menatap mata Naruto baik-baik. "Kau… tidak sedang bohong kan?"_

 _Naruto tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengelus pipi Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura."_

 _Sakura terbelalak kaget saat Naruto mencium dahinya lembut lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan Ichiraku._

" _Naruto…"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat, Naruto memanggilnya tanpa_ suffix'chan' _. Sakura juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa saat itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto, sebelum laki-laki itu menghilang sama sekali tanpa kabar._

 _Karena keesokan paginya, perempuan itu menerima pesan dari Ino, teman satu apartemen Naruto, bahwa Naruto telah meninggalkan Konoha malam itu juga tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya._

* * *

Naruto menerima beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studinya di bidang fotografi di Suna. Malam itu, seharusnya, ia memberi kabar gembira itu pada Sakura. Sekaligus memberitahu rencana kepindahannya yang akan dilakukan seminggu lagi. Tapi ternyata, semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Setelah mendengar rencana pesta pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto mempercepat kepindahannya menjadi malam itu juga. Setelah berpisah dengan perempuan itu, ia bergegas kembali ke apartemennya dan mengepak semua barang yang diperlukannya ke dalam mobil. Barang berukuran besar akan diurusnya besok dengan kurir pengangkut barang. Tepat sebelum matahari terbit keesokan harinya, ia telah meninggalkan Konoha.

Naruto membuat bibi pemilik apartemen, Tsunade, bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahu kepada siapapun kemana ia pindah. Terutama Sakura. Wanita paruh baya itu mau tak mau menyanggupi karena sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Ia menghilangkan jejaknya dari Sakura. Dari teman-temannya. Dari masa lalunya. Naruto memulai hidup baru. Ia bahkan mengganti nomor ponselnya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya lagi.

Keputusan bodoh, Naruto tahu itu, hanya saja kepercayaan dirinya yang menganggap Sakura akan luluh padanya jauh lebih terdengar bodoh.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Naruto sudah cukup sabar mendengar lika-liku kehidupan cinta Sakura dengan beberapa laki-laki yang pernah dikencaninya. Bahunya selalu tersedia bila perempuan itu menangis. Tangannya selalu siap memeluk saat Sakura merasa terpuruk.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto merasakan patah hati saat tahu Sakura berkencan dengan orang lain. Ia mengobati hatinya sendiri dengan mencoba mengencani perempuan lain—meski pada akhirnya, hal itu selalu gagal. Pada akhirnya Naruto mencoba bertahan dan menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai nantinya perempuan itu sadar siapa yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Tapi mendengar Sakura dilamar itu menjadi cerita yang berbeda. Naruto tahu ia tidak akan sanggup melihat Sakura berdiri di altar dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya.

" _Damn_!"

Naruto berdecak kesal sambil memukul setir. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia lupa membawa _simcard_ ponsel yang berisi kontak teman-teman lamanya di Konoha. Setidaknya, ia bisa menghubungi Ino untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura—ia tidak mau menghubungi Sakura langsung karena ingin memberi kejutan atas kedatangannya.

Satu belokan di ujung jalan lalu Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman kota. Dulu ia bisa datang ke taman ini untuk _hunting_ foto. Beristirahat sekaligus bernostalgia sejenak mungkin dapat membantu menenangkan pikirannya dan mencari cara lain untuk menemukan Sakura.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki taman. Hari mulai beranjak sore sehingga taman mulai ramai. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain di taman bermain mini dan kotak pasir di salah satu sudut taman. Tak jauh dari situ ada juga segerombolan ibu-ibu yang bergosip sambil mengawasi anak mereka bermain.

Naruto jelas tidak akan ke arah sana karena tujuannya kesini untuk mencari ketenangan. Ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terlihat sepi sambil meminum _cappuccino_ yang baru saja dibelinya di mesin penjual kopi otomatis.

Sambil menyesap kopinya pelan, Naruto mengingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura.

* * *

" _Kenapa tidak memberinya langsung saja padaku?"_

 _Naruto mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Entah. Mungkin karena kau galak?" ia menjerit pelan saat Sakura memukul bahunya keras._

" _Bodoh. Mereka setua dirimu. Kenapa tidak langsung saja menyatakan cinta padaku yang jelas-jelas hanya adik kelas kalian?" Sakura mendengus sebal lalu melempar surat cinta dari salah satu teman Naruto ke atas meja belajarnya. "Lalu kenapa harus kau yang mengantar suratnya?"_

" _Karena aku satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang berani mendekati ketua karate di tahun pertamanya di SMA?" kali ini Naruto menghindari guling yang dilempar Sakura dari atas tempat tidurnya. "Hei, aku hanya menebak!" ia memberengut kesal._

 _Sakura memeletkan lidahnya. "Kau hanya tetangga sekaligus kakak kelas yang berbaik hati membantuku beradaptasi di sekolah baru setelah kepindahanku ke Konoha." matanya memicing tajam ke arah Naruto. "Jadi, jangan seperti mereka, kau mengerti?"_

 _Naruto menjawabnya dengan mengibaskan tangannya malas dan setengah tertawa._

 _Keluarga Haruno pindah ke Konoha sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Kepindahan mendadak itu disebabkan oleh ayah Sakura yang ditugaskan untuk memegang kantor cabang di Konoha. Mereka pindah tepat di sebelah rumah Naruto._

 _Saat itu Naruto masih tinggal bersama kakeknya, Jiraiya, karena orangtuanya yang meninggal saat masih kecil karena kecelakaan. Jiraiya langsung menyukai putri tunggal Haruno itu dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekatinya. Sifat alami Sakura sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada anaknya, Kushina, yang sekaligus ibu Naruto._

 _Naruto menolak mentah-mentah atas rencana kakeknya yang berusaha 'menjodohkan' dirinya dengan Sakura. Dengan tegas ia berkata bahwa tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengan perempuan galak itu._

 _Sakura memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto di pertengahan semester. Karena saat itu Naruto telah duduk di bangku kelas tiga sementara Sakura baru kelas satu, secara tidak langsung, orangtua Sakura menitipkan anak mereka padanya. Mereka ingin agar Naruto membantu Sakura beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya sekaligus menjaganya._

 _Dua bulan pertama ia di sekolah, Sakura telah menarik banyak perhatian. Sakura dapat mengalahkan Tenten, ketua sekaligus senior dalam klub taekwondo, dalam pertandingan terbuka di sekolah mereka. Selain itu, otak pintarnya berhasil membawa sekolah mereka memenangkan olimpiade sains di tingkat nasional. Makin harumlah nama Sakura sebagai anak baru yang serba bisa._

 _Kuat, pintar, sekaligus cantik. Julukan itu cukup membuat banyak anak laki-laki mengantri untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu karena Sakura selalu menolak setiap pernyataan cinta yang ditujukan padanya. Belum ada satu anak laki-lakipun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya._

" _Aku heran kau bisa tidak jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _Kata-kata itu dilontarkan oleh Kiba, teman satu geng Naruto, saat mereka sedang membicarakan soal Sakura di kelas. Jam istirahat masih tersisa lima menit. Tapi Naruto dan teman-temannya memilih untuk_ standby _lebih awal daripada terkena hukuman dari guru_ killer _pelajaran selanjutnya karena terlambat masuk._

 _Naruto mengibaskan tangannya malas. "Kau tidak tahu sifat aslinya. Sakura-_ chan _bisa galak sekali kalau marah." Ia bergidik saat mengingat betapa marahnya Sakura saat ia secara tidak sengaja menginjak kebun bunga matahari di pekarangan rumahnya._

" _Nah, kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan_ suffix '-chan' _, Naruto. Kau yakin tidak naksir Sakura?" timpal Kankurou sambil duduk di atas meja Naruto._

 _Naruto mendengus. "Aku memanggilnya begitu karena menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Kalian tidak tahu betapa ia bisa terlihat manja saat memintaku menemaninya ke supermarket malam-malam."_

 _Kiba dan Kankurou tergelak. "Hei, dia itu perempuan. Wajar kan?" sela Kiba. "Masa kau tega membiarkannya berjalan sendirian malam-malam?"_

" _Payah kau, Naruto!"_

 _Naruto mengedikan bahunya tak acuh. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan rotinya tanpa menanggapi komentar dari Kankurou dan Kiba yang masih betah menggodanya._

" _Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan aku mendekati Sakura kan, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto mendongak. Gaara tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping kursinya._

" _Kau? Mendekati Sakura? Wow." Kankurou bertepuk tangan seolah kagum. "Pangeran berhati es yang tidak pernah terlihat tertarik pada siapapun di sekolah ini mendadak ingin mendekati sang_ queen bee _?"_

 _Gaara mengangkat bahunya sekali. "Aku satu tim dengannya saat olimpiade sains. Kurasa dia cukup menarik." Matanya melirik Naruto yang mendadak terdiam. "Jadi, bolehkah aku?"_

 _Naruto meremas sisa rotinya lalu beranjak berdiri. "Terserah." Jawab Naruto pendek sambil berlalu menuju pintu._

 _Saat Naruto menggeser pintu kelasnya, ia terperanjat kaget saat melihat Sakura yang sepertinya juga berniat membuka pintu. Sakura tampak gelagapan dengan setumpuk kertas yang dipeluknya._

" _Ah, Sakura-_ chan _, ada apa?"_

 _Sakura mendadak merasa salah tingkah. Ia berdeham sekali sebelum bertanya, "Aku mencari Gaara-_ senpai _. Ada yang mau kutanyakan soal olimpiade minggu depan. Apa dia ada?"_

 _Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat senyum Sakura yang terlihat agak aneh. Perempuan itu juga tampak menghindari tatapannya. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu._

 _Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Kankurou di mejanya. "Hoi, Gaara, ada yang mencarimu!" teriaknya. "Nah itu dia. Sudah, ya." ia menepuk bahu Sakura kemudian berlalu._

 _Beberapa langkah berjalan, Naruto menengok ke belakang dari balik bahunya. Gaara dan Sakura tampak berbicara dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Sakura tertawa saat Gaara mengusap puncak kepalanya sambil tersenyum._

 _Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto tidak suka melihat Sakura bersama laki-laki lain._

" _Gaara mengajakku ke festival sekolah tanggal empat bulan depan."_

 _Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Sakura. Di depannya, Sakura terlihat memainkan bantal di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Alis Naruto terangkat melihat rona tipis di pipi perempuan itu. Apa ia benar-benar menyukai Gaara?_

 _Sakura menelengkan kepalanya bingung saat mendengar Naruto mendengus pelan. "Kenapa?"_

" _Sebenarnya, aku tidak menyarankan kau jalan dengan Gaara." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan memainkan ponsel di tangannya tanpa tujuan. "Dia mungkin terlihat kalem, tapi aku merasa ada yang tidak baik darinya."_

 _Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Oh, yang benar saja, Naruto. Kau selalu bilang begitu ke setiap laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatiku."_

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _4 April. Festival musim semi tahunan sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh SMA mereka. Bazaar, pertandingan persahabatan di bidang olahraga, bahkan panggung pertunjukan semua ada di festival itu. Puncak acaranya adalah jam 8 malam, saat kembang api diluncurkan ke udara sebanyak umur sekolah mereka sekarang._

" _Kenapa disini?"_

 _Sakura menoleh kaget saat mendengar pintu kelas yang digeser dan sosok Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto masih mengenakan baju basket di balik jaketnya yang terbuka. Ia mengusap matanya yang basah dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang ambang jendela._

" _Aku hanya mencari udara segar." Ia berdeham karena suaranya yang sempat terdengar serak sebelum melanjutkan, "seharian aku berjaga di_ stand café _kelas. Ah, kudengar tim basket kita menang? Selamat."_

 _Naruto terdiam. Sakura tersenyum, ia tahu itu adalah sebuah senyum paksaan. Hari sudah malam dan lampu kelas ini tidak dinyalakan. Melarikan diri ke kelas kosong dan menangis di pinggir jendela jelas bukan alasan yang tepat kalau hanya ingin mencari udara segar._

" _Kautahu kebohonganmu tidak pernah mempan padaku, Sakura-_ chan _." Ucap Naruto setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Kupastikan Gaara babak belur besok karena berani membuatmu menangis."_

" _Jangan!" sela Sakura cepat sambil menahan lengan Naruto. Raut wajah Naruto mengeras dan ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu serius dengan ucapannya barusan. "Jangan cari masalah. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tahu Gaara hanya main-main denganku." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal Naruto telah memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dengan Gaara tapi ia tidak percaya. Namun sore tadi, tanpa sengaja ia memergoki Gaara mencium perempuan lain setelah siangnya menyatakan perasaan padanya._

 _Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya keras. Tangannya tanpa sadar masih terkepal di samping badannya. Ia langsung melesat dari gedung olahraga saat salah satu teman kelas Sakura mendatanginya untuk mencari keberadaan perempuan itu. Menghilang tiba-tiba jelas bukan kebiasaan Sakura._

" _Hei, seharusnya aku yang marah pada Gaara. Bukan kau." Sakura tertawa kecil lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo ke atap. Sebentar lagi kembang api diluncurkan."_

 _Naruto membiarkan Sakura menggenggam tangannya dan menggiringnya ke atap sekolah. Perempuan itu benar, seharusnya saat ini Sakura yang paling emosi. Bukan malah ia sendiri._

 _Tapi melihat Sakura disakiti sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto senang. Siapapun yang membuat air mata Sakura jatuh harus berhadapan dengannya. Karena baginya, kebahagiaan Sakura sepenting kebahagiannya sendiri. Naruto akan terus berusaha menjaga senyum itu tetap terukir di wajah cantiknya._

… _tunggu. Tadi dia memikirkan apa?_

 _Pipi Naruto seketika terasa menghangat. Ia semakin merona saat melihat tangan Sakura yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Sakura berada selangkah di depannya karena itu ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto sekarang._

 _Tapi, hei, debaran aneh apa ini di dadanya? Kenapa ia jadi tidak jelas begini?_

 _Saat Naruto masih sibuk berkutat dengan degup jantungnya yang tidak biasanya, mereka telah sampai di puncak tangga. Angin malam menerpa wajah mereka begitu pintu menuju atap terbuka._

 _Sakura melepaskan genggamannya lalu berlari kecil sambil mengangkat sedikit yukata yang masih dikenakannya. Ia menghirup udara malam yang terasa segar lalu menghembuskannya panjang. Naruto berjalan pelan mengikuti di belakangnya_

 _Syuuung! Duaaarrrr!_

" _Sudah mulai!"_

 _Kembang api pertama terlepas ke udara diikuti letusan-letusan berikutnya. Sakura memekik kecil kesenangan. Naruto ikut tersenyum. Pendar warna yang diciptakan kembang api selalu membuatnya bahagia._

 _Saat Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dari langit ia mendadak terpaku. Sakura yang sedang mendongak menatap langit penuh kembang api itu tersenyum lebar seolah-olah tidak pernah ada air mata yang baru jatuh ke pipinya. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa tergerai kini digelung lalu diberi beberapa hiasan rambut bunga mawar putih sebagai pemanis yang sesuai dengan motif yukatanya. Beberapa anak rambutnya terlihat jatuh—mungkin karena seharian sibuk tanpa sempat membereskan rambutnya lagi—meski hal itu membuatnya tetap tampak manis. Sapuan_ make-up _yang natural membuat pesona Sakura semakin menyihir Naruto._

 _Naruto terpana. Dengan satu tangan di depan dadanya yang mulai berdebar tak karuan lagi._

 _Sepertinya ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya kepada kakeknya duku._

 _Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura._

* * *

"Maaf, kak!"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan sesuatu mengenai betis kanannya. Ia menunduk dan mendapati sebuah bola basket di dekat kakinya. Diambilnya bola itu saat seorang anak kecil berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf, kak, kami tidak sengaja." Seorang anak laki-laki yang Naruto tebak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun menunduk kecil sebelum tertawa nyengir ke arahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil melempar bola basket ke arah anak itu. "Tidak apa, aku tidak terluka kok."

Setelah membungkuk sekali lagi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, anak laki-laki itu berlari meninggalkannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sekelompok anak yang sepertinya adalah teman anak laki-laki tadi mulai bersiap di posisinya masing-masing saat bola basket itu dilempar ke arah mereka.

Permainan basket _three on three_.

Naruto mendadak tergerak untuk mengambil gambar mereka dengan kameranya. Ia berlari ke mobilnya kemudian kembali dengan menenteng kamera kesayangannya.

 _Cklik_.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikan kameranya. Profesinya sebagai fotografer majalah terkenal sekarang memang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari kamera. Kemanapun ia pergi, kamera yang dibelinya dengan hasil tabungannya itu akan turut serta dibawanya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan berkeliling taman untuk mencari objek menarik yang lain.

Seorang anak perempuan yang bermain dengan anjing _golden retriever_ miliknya. Laki-laki yang sedang merayu dengan memberi bunga pada kekasihnya. Sampai pasangan berusia lanjut yang duduk di pinggir kolam sambil saling bercengkrama, mengenang masa muda mereka. Semua hal yang menarik perhatiannya, langsung diabadikan oleh Naruto ke dalam kameranya.

Naruto berdiri di tepi kolam sambil menunduk memerhatikan layar kameranya setelah mengelilingi. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk puas melihat beberapa hasil foto yang berhasil didapatnya.

Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning yang terbang di dekatnya berhasil membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari kamera. Alisnya mengernyit melihat serangga cantik itu. Di tengah kota seperti ini, bisa menemukan kupu-kupu termasuk hal yang jarang ditemukan.

Naruto menjadi tertarik untuk mendapat gambar yang bagus dari serangga pencari nektar itu. Tanpa sadar kakinya mengikuti arah terbang kupu-kupu itu. Kameranya mulai terangkat—bersiap untuk memfotonya saat kupu-kupu itu hinggap di salah satu bunga.

Saat itulah, sebuah warna yang sangat disukainya selama bertahun-tahun ikut masuk ke dalam fokus lensanya.

Bukan dari kupu-kupu, bunga, ataupun pohon.

Naruto perlahan menurunkan kameranya. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah muda berdiri membelakanginya tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Saat perempuan itu menoleh ke samping, dengan amat jelas Naruto dapat melihat bola matanya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_.

Badannya seketika membeku. Langkahnya terpaku pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Berulang kali Naruto memastikan pengelihatannya tidak sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi beberapa kalipun ia mengusap atau memejamkan lalu membuka matanya kembali, objek itu tetap pada tempatnya.

Dialah orang yang sedang dicarinya dan dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Haruno Sakura.

Tampaknya perempuan dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih dan _cardigan_ merah itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Ia terlihat memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tas tangannya lalu mulai melangkah menuju gerbang taman.

Naruto dengan cepat menarik kesadarannya. Setengah berlari ia mendekati sosok yang perlahan semakin menjauh itu.

Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

"Saku—"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sakura berbalik. Ia berdiri di tempat saat melihat sosok yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua matanya membulat. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa bertemu sosok itu lagi.

"Naruto…." ucap Sakura ragu-ragu. Namun saat melihat laki-laki di depannya perlahan tersenyum, barulah ia yakin. "Naruto! iya kan!"

Naruto terhuyung ke belakang saat Sakura tiba-tiba menerjang memeluk lehernya. Matanya terbelalak kaget karena respon dari Sakura.

" _Baka_! Kemana saja kau!" bisik Sakura kesal. Meski lebih terdengar sebagai kalimat marah, Naruto tahu perempuan itu senang bertemu dengannya.

Lengannya perlahan memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu perempuan itu. Ia tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf." bisiknya pelan. Ah, betapa ia merindukan perempuan di pelukannya ini.

Setelah beberapa saat Sakura menarik diri dari pelukan Naruto lalu membesengut. Perempuan itu telah berubah banyak. Ia lebih tinggi dari terakhir yang diingat Naruto. Poninya yang kini lebih panjang dijepit ke samping. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan… lebih cantik. Sepertinya Naruto baru saja jatuh cinta lagi pada perempuan ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Bletak!

"Aduh!"

Naruto mengusap puncak kepalanya yang dijitak keras oleh Sakura. Ah, setelah bertahun-tahun rupanya kekuatan Sakura masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

"Itu belum seberapa untuk membalas kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba lima tahun lalu." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan muka ditekuk. Namun melihat Naruto yang masih meringis menahan sakit, sejurus kemudian ia mulai tertawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya ikut tertawa. "Lumayan. Kau?"

"Begitulah." Sahut Sakura ringan sambil tersenyum.

Dada Naruto kembali berdesir. Senyum itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih mampu membuatnya betah memandangi wajah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada urusan sebentar. Bagaimana kalau setelah itu ke apartemenku?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Keluargamu pindah ke apartemen?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Orangtuaku pindah ke rumah nenek di Iwa. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter disini." Jawabnya cepat. "Jadi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo kuantar dengan mobilku."

"Sebelum itu mampir dulu ke suatu tempat ya."

"Kemana?"

Sakura tersenyum misterius sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Bersabarlah." Kata Sakura pada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Aku bertemu teman lama. Kau pasti akan kaget bertemu dengannya nanti." Ia melirik Naruto yang masih berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Aku hampir sampai. Sudah ya, _sayang_."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto setelah Sakura mematikan teleponnya.

"Seseorang." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa misterius. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Rasanya sejak tadi Sakura seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Lagu _Say You Love Me_ mengalun pelan dari radio. Baik ia maupun Sakura sama-sama terdiam menikmati suara Jessie Ware yang memenuhi mobil Naruto.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto melirik Sakura. Perempuan itu tampak menikmati pemandangan luar dari jendela samping.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedatangannya ke Konoha lagi adalah untuk mencari Sakura. Ia ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Neji memberitahunya bahwa putra bungsu pendiri Uchiha Corp itu baru saja menikah dengan seorang model bernama Karin sebulan yang lalu.

Hal itu jelas membuat Naruto bingung. Ia mengira bahwa Sasuke pasti telah menikah dengan Sakura sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah lagi mencari tahu soal Sakura sejak meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi Neji, teman pertamanya di Suna yang tahu semua ceritanya, bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Konoha dan mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Hanya saja Naruto merasa ragu untuk menanyakannya. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Hei, Naruto, lampunya hijau!"

Naruto tersentak kaget lalu cepat-cepat menginjak gas. Sepertinya tanpa sadar ia melamun saat di lampu merah tadi.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura tergelak puas. "Kau kenapa sih? Jangan melamun di jalan. Aku tidak mau mati denganmu sekarang."

Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Ada yang membuatku kepikiran."

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum seolah tahu yang dimaksud Naruto. Ia memutar badannya ke arah laki-laki itu.

Naruto menatap Sakura sejenak lalu mengambil napas. Ini dia. "Jadi begini, Sakura, apakah kau—"

"Ah! Pelankan mobilmu, Naruto, kita hampir sampai," potong Sakura cepat sambil melihat ke arah depan lagi. "lihat bangunan dengan pagar merah itu? Kita berhenti disana."

Naruto memelankan laju mobilnya sesuai keinginan Sakura. Perempuan itu akhirnya meminta berhenti di depan gedung yang tampak seperti taman kanak-kanak. Bangunan tak bertingkat itu cukup luas dengan taman bermain di halaman depannya. Yang membuat Naruto seketika melongo adalah saat membaca papan bertuliskan 'Tempat Penitipan Anak' di dekat gerbang masuknya.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo." Sakura melepas sabuk pengaman lalu berjalan keluar mobil. Naruto hanya mengekor di belakang Sakura memasuki tempat _baby daycare_ itu.

Sempat terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Siapa yang kita jemput disini, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum. "Kau pikir aku akan menjemput kucing? Tentu saja kita menjemput anak laki-lakiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~to be continued~**

* * *

YUHUUUU EPERIBODEHHHH~~~ akhirnya ya setelah 4 taun jadi author baru sekarang berani bikin fic multichap xD *alasan gamau bikin multichap karena takut ditagihin #plak* inipun akhirnya berani publish karena chap 2 uda setengah jalan hohoho :3

Rencananya, insyaAllah, chapter kedua sekaligus terakhir bakal kupublish bertepatan sama hari ulang tahunku di bulan ini hahaha~ XDD jadi semacam birthday fic buat diri sendiri gitu deh :)) #krik jadi, silahkan sabar menunggu ya untuk kelanjutan ceritanya~

Ah, liat review dari fic NaruSaku terakhir kemarin, aku terharu ternyata masih banyak reader yang suka bacain fanfic NaruSaku kirain bakal berkurang lho setelah gak canon :") yah _just because our OTP isn't canon it doesn't mean we must stop shipping them, right_? X"DD nyatanya makin kesini malah makin getol nulis fic NaruSaku (meski kadang suka baper juga) x"P duh malah jadi curhat gajelas ya haha maapin ._.v

Nah, buat yang sudah baca dan mampir, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review! Meskipun aku nulis untuk kesenangan, tapi dapet banyak review itu juga jadi bonus kesenangan tersendiri loh hehe :'D

XOXO

Aika


	2. Ending

" _Hei, Naruto."_

 _Naruto tersentak. Kembang api masih setia meletus di atas kepala mereka. Namun entah sudah berapa lama fokusnya justru berada pada wajah samping perempuan yang barusan memanggilnya itu. Meski tampaknya Sakura tidak sadar diperhatikan karena kini ia menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum._

" _Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti Gaara kan?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Menyakitiku. Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?"_

 _Kembang api terakhir akhirnya meletus di langit. Suasana menjadi tenang kembali kecuali sorak-sorai di bawah sana. Namun satu-satunya suara yang dapat ditangkap oleh Naruto hanya langkah kaki Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya._

 _Naruto masih terdiam di tempat. Saat Sakura kini berdiri hanya berjarak dua langkah di depannya, jari kelingking perempuan itu tiba-tiba terulur. Ia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum lembut dengan alis terangkat._

" _Berjanjilah… untuk tetap di sampingku, menjadi sahabat yang selalu bisa kuandalkan."_

 _Naruto terbelalak._

" _Ya?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(S): AU,** **maybe** **OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heart Question**

 **Chapter 2 of 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, selamat datang, Sakura!" sapa Shizune, salah satu _sensei_ di sana, saat melihat Sakura datang. "Natsu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Ia bahkan sampai tertidur."

"Oh, benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum meminta maaf. "Aku bertemu temanku, jadi maaf kalo agak terlambat menjemput." Ia melirik Naruto di belakangnya yang masih terdiam.

Setelah menanyakan tujuan mereka ke tempat ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya meski tidak bertanya lebih jauh soal anak laki-laki yang mereka jemput kali ini. Sakura juga memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya lebih lanjut.

Saat Shizune kembali dari dalam, dalam gendongannya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam tipis tampak tertidur nyenyak sambil mengemut ibu jarinya.

"Oh, tidurnya nyenyak sekali." Sakura meraih anak itu ke dalam gendongannya perlahan. Bibirnya lalu menyentuh pipi tembam itu pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. "Nah, ayo kita pulang, sayangku."

Naruto mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia meraih tas bayi dari bahu Sakura, membebaskan perempuan itu untuk menggendong Natsu. Saat itulah Shizune baru menyadari keberadaannya di belakang Sakura.

Shizune mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Rasanya ia ingat seseorang pernah menceritakan banyak hal soal lelaki dengan ciri-ciri seperti orang di depannya ini. _Tapi siapa?_ Ia menjentikkan jari saat akhirnya mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei, Sakura," bisik Shizune pelan sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekati perempuan itu. "Apakah dia laki-laki yang selalu kau bicarakan itu—aduh!"

Sakura langsung mencubit lengan Shizune keras agar tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya pasti bisa mendengar suara Shizune yang tidak bisa dibilang cukup pelan untuk bisa disebut berbisik.

Lelaki pirang itu menatap keduanya dengan alis terangkat saat Sakura melempar _deathglare_ pada Shizune sementara wanita itu tersenyum nyengir meminta maaf sambil mengelus lengannya.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?

"S-sudah sore nih! Ayo pulang, Naruto!" Dengan gestur tergesa-gesa, Sakura menarik Naruto keluar dengan tangannya yang tigak menggendong Natsu. Tidak lucu kalau Shizune sampai membeberkan semua ceritanya di depan laki-laki itu!

Naruto hanya menurut saat lengannya ditarik oleh Sakura sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil. Sementara perempuan itu terus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Semoga berhasil ya, Sakura- _chan_!" teriak Shizune saat mereka hampir memasuki mobil. Sakura menoleh, masih melempar tatapan mautnya pada Shizune sementara anita itu tertawa-tawa sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Hei, apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"S-sudahlah! Cepat buka pintu mobilnya!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa wajah Sakura terlihat memerah?

.

.

.

Matahari yang semakin condong ke barat membuat langit biru berubah menjadi kejinggaan. Saat warna hangat ini menghiasi langit Konoha, saat itu juga bertepatan dengan jam pulang kantor dan sekolah yang otomatis membuat jalanan menjadi sangat ramai. Naruto harus berkonsentrasi penuh karena padatnya kendaraan di lalu lintas. Meski sesekali fokusnya akan teralih pada Sakura dan anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya yang masih betah tertidur nyenyak sejak tadi. Pemandangan yang menenangkan sekaligus sedikit mengganggunya dalam satu waktu.

"Kelihatannya nyenyak sekali."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya.

"Apa bola matanya mirip dengan milikmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Natsu benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya." Tangannya terangkat, merapikan rambut Natsu sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura terlihat sangat keibuan sekali. Mata dan senyumnya saat menatap Natsu benar-benar menunjukkan rasa cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Ternyata ia sudah kalah.

Telak.

 _Skak mat._

Pertanyaan besar itu akhirnya terjawab. Sakura _benar-benar_ sudah dimiliki orang lain. Perempuan itu bahkan telah memiliki anak laki-laki yang kini berusia kurang lebih dua tahun. Mungkin kabar yang didengar Neji itu salah. Bisa saja Neji salah mengenali Sasuke sebagai Itachi, kakak Sasuke, karena sepengetahuannya kakak Sasuke itu memang masih belum menikah.

Kalau begini situasinya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Meski perasaannya pada Sakura masih tetap seperti dulu, ia tidak mungkin mengungkapkannya. Mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura jelas bukan pilihan yang baik. Ia tidak mau Sakura merasa bersalah atas perasaan yang telah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Rasa itu akan tetap dipendam untuk dirinya sendiri. _Toh_ , dari awal Naruto tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Sakura telah membuatnya berjanji untuk tetap menjadi seorang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan.

Bagi Naruto, itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup. Lagipula ia masih bisa menjaga Sakura dari jauh.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melamun saat menyetir, Naruto." tegur Sakura sambil menepuk pipi kanan Naruto, membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget.

"A-aku tidak melamun!" kilah Naruto sambil menjauhkan pipinya dari tangan Sakura. Ia tidak mau Sakura menyadari rona tipis yang sempat menyambangi wajahnya barusan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya tidak percaya. "Kebohonganmu tidak pernah mempan padaku, _Baka_. Matamu menerawang jauh, itu berarti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran sekenanya. Sakura hapal semua sifatnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka tidak pandai berbohong satu sama lain. Meski baru bersahabat sejak SMA, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka saling mengenal luar dalam dengan baik.

"Kita harus mengantar Natsu ke rumah sekarang."

Naruto menatap Sakura sekilas dengan raut wajah bingung. "Rumah… maksudnya apartemenmu kan? Bukankah sekarang kita sedang menuju kesana?" ia semakin mengernyit heran saat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perempuan itu mengucapkan sebaris alamat dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menyetir tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

Dalam satu hari, ini ketiga kalinya Naruto dibuat melongo oleh Sakura. Yang pertama adalah pertemuannya lagi dengan perempuan itu, kedua saat menjemput Natsu di _hoikuen_ , dan sekarang yang ketiga.

Alih-alih ke apartemen Sakura, alamat tadi membawa mereka ke sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dan halaman yang dipenuhi berbagai macam pot bunga. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sakura hanya menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya turun.

Naruto seketika mengangkat kedua alisnya heran saat melihat papan kayu bertuliskan 'Yamanaka' yang menggantung di pagar depan. _Bukankah Yamanaka adalah marga keluarga Ino?_ Mau apa mereka datang kesini?

Sakura hanya menahan senyum kegeliannya melihat Naruto yang kebingungan.

Belum sempat membunyikan bel pintu, pintu itu telah lebih dulu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan baju kantoran yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

" _Forehead_! Kenapa lama sekali!" seru Ino. "Aw~ Na- _chan_! Mama kangen sekali!"

Mama?

Sakura mendengus. "Kau pikir kami datang kesini dengan terbang? Jalanan ramai, _pig_ ," tukas Sakura kesal sambil menyerahkan Natsu ke dalam gendongan Ino dengan hati-hati. Anak laki-laki itu sedikit menggeliat saat telah berpindah ke dalam gendongan Ino. "Natsu tidur sejak tadi. Jangan teriak-teriak kalau tidak ingin anakmu bangun karena suaramu."

Anak?

Naruto masih tetap dalam posisinya di belakang Sakura dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Otaknya mendadak _blank_. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Ah, Na- _chan_ tidur ya," Ino mencium kening Natsu yang kini ada dalam gendongannya lembut sebelum menatap Sakura lagi. "Maaf mengganggu waktu liburmu hari ini, _forehead_. Ayah dan ibu sedang reuni di luar kota sampai besok dan aku mendadak harus pergi ke kantor."

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya sekilas sambil menyeringai jahil. "Tidak masalah. Tapi kautahu jasa menjemput Na- _chan_ di tempat penitipan tidak gratis, kan?"

Ino mencibir kesal lalu tertawa. "Aku membawakan kue untukmu. Sana ambil di dapur." Mata _aquamarine_ nya menangkap sosok yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu, ia baru sadar sahabatnya itu ternyata tidak datang sendirian. Bola matanya seketika membulat sempurna. "Loh, Naruto ya!?" serunya kaget.

"Nah, Ino, ini teman lama yang kubilang tadi di telepon." Sakura menarik Naruto maju ke sebelahnya. "Naruto, kuharap kau tidak lupa pada Ino."

"Wah! Apa kabar?" pekik Ino girang lalu memeluk Naruto singkat dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggendong Natsu. "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak ada kabar? Sekarang…"

Naruto tidak mendengar kalimat Ino setelahnya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang adalah Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menahan tawa.

Apa ia baru saja dikerjai oleh Sakura sepanjang hari ini?

Natsu mendadak terbangun dan menangis, kaget mendengar suara Ino.

"Ah, maafkan Mama, Natsu sayang." Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Natsu agar tenang sebelum beralih ke Naruto lagi. "Nah, kalian berdua masuklah ke dalam. Aku harus menaruh Natsu di kamarnya dulu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Tunggu ya." ia meraih tas bayi yang diserahkan Naruto lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Sakura mendahului Naruto menuju ruang tamu Ino. Setelah menaruh tasnya di atas sofa, Sakura hampir melenggang pergi ke dapur sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku sekarang?" desak Naruto. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Tidak menyangka aku pintar berakting ya?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. Diturunkannya tangan lelaki itu dari lengannya. "Kurasa ini kebohongan pertamaku yang berhasil padamu. Nah, anggap saja ini sambutan selamat datang dariku, Naruto." Ia menepuk pipi Naruto sekilas sebelum berlalu pergi.

Naruto mendengus. Sial. Perempuan itu benar-benar sukses mengerjainya.

Merasa ditinggal sendirian akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berkeliling di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Dua sofa panjang berwarna cokelat kayu diletakkan berhadapan tepat di tengah ruangan dengan meja kaca di antaranya. Tak jauh dari situ, ada perapian dengan satu foto Ino dan keluarganya berukuran cukup besar di atasnya. Pada dinding sekitarnya, masih banyak pigura foto lain dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan bentuk.

Satu pigura foto berukuran agak besar dari yang lain tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Naruto. Di dalam foto itu, Ino tampak tersenyum lebar dalam balutan gaun pengantin dan buket bunga di tangannya. Di sebelahnya, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ke atas dan tersenyum kecil memeluk pinggang Ino. _I_ _ni foto pernikahan Ino?_

"Shikamaru sedang keluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Karena itu aku membawa Natsu kesini." Suara Ino membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ino menaruh nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh di atas meja lalu duduk di sofa.

Ah, Naruto ingat Ino memang punya kekasih bernama Shikamaru sejak kuliah. Jadi mereka akhirnya menikah sekarang?

"Sakura membohongiku," cerita Naruto sambil mendengus lalu duduk di hadapan Ino. "Kami bertemu di taman. Lalu ia bilang harus menjemput anak laki-laki di _hoikuen_. Katanya Natsu adalah anaknya."

Ino tergelak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu bisa mengerjai Naruto sampai segitunya.

Naruto merengut lalu mulai menyesap tehnya. _Kenapa Sakura belum juga kembali?_ Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu lalu menatap Ino. Begitu terus selama beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Ino sadar bahwa Naruto tengah menyimpan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Sakura sedang menerima telepon di dapur," jelas Ino. "kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu"

Naruto meletakkan cangkirnya lalu berdeham. Tebakan Ino tepat sasaran. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu tentang Sakura," jeda sejenak, "apakah ia dan Sasuke benar—"

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya," sela Ino cepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum lebih lebar. "Tapi aku bisa memberitahumu satu rahasia kecil." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Setelah berpisah dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah berkencan dengan laki-laki lain. Sampai saat ini. Ia selalu bilang ingin fokus untuk mencapai impiannya menjadi dokter." Ino lalu terkikik kecil. "Meski aku tahu bahwa alasan sebenarnya adalah ia menunggu seseorang untuk kembali."

Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Ino mengerling padanya dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Maksudnya?

Senyum Ino perlahan memudar. "Kau tidak mengerti?" Ino sontak menepuk jidatnya sambil tertawa saat Naruto menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Payah. Kau dan Sakura ternyata sama saja!"

"Apanya yang sama?" tanya Sakura saat memasuki ruang tamu dengan kotak kue di tangannya. Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menatap Ino yang masih tertawa. "Kalian membicarakanku ya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil tertawa nyengir.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak salah alamat kan?" tanya Naruto saat mobilnya melewati gerbang apartemen dan memasuki area parkir di bawah gedung. Setelah dari tempat Ino, Sakura hanya menunjukkan jalan menuju apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan alamat. Lelaki itu cukup kaget saat Sakura ternyata membawanya ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Kau pindah ke apartemen lamaku?" tanya Naruto saat mereka memasuki lift.

"Yap, di kamar apartemen Ino dulu lebih tepatnya," koreksi Sakura ringan sambil memencet tombol angka lift. "Setelah orangtuaku pindah, aku mencari apartemen untuk tinggal tiga tahun yang lalu, Ino menawariku untuk memakai kamar apartemennya karena kebetulan ia akan menikah lalu pindah menempati rumah barunya."

 _Ting._

Sakura berjalan mendahului Naruto saat pintu lift terbuka. Naruto mengekor di belakangnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Meski dulu kamarnya ada di lantai 20, namun setiap lantai memiliki tampilan lorong yang hampir sama. Yang membedakannya hanyalah tata letak dan jenis tanaman hias di setiap lantai. Sedikit banyak hal ini membuatnya bernostalgia.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah kakeknya ke apartemen ini setelah kematian Jiraiya delapan tahun silam. Lagipula apartemen ini dekat dengan kampusnya dulu. Meski tidak lagi bertetangga, ia dan Sakura tetap menjadi dekat karena perempuan itu juga masuk ke universitas yang sama dengannya meski berbeda jurusan.

"Silahkan masuk," Sakura membuka pintunya lalu melangkah masuk diikuti Naruto. Perempuan itu langsung menuju ruang tengahnya yang terlihat berantakan dengan tumpukan kamus kedokteran dan serakan kertas dimana-mana. "Maaf kalo agak berantakan." Katanya sambil tertawa nyengir.

"Sibuk sekali ya?" Naruto terkekeh lalu membantu Sakura merapikan beberapa dokumennya yang tersebar tak karuan sampai ke lantai.

"Begitulah. Rasanya seperti rumahku pindah ke rumah sakit," Sakura tertawa hambar sambil menata bukunya ke dalam rak. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lega saat mejanya sudah bersih seperti sedia kala. "Untung saja aku diberi jatah libur hari ini dan besok. Jadi bisa santai." Kedua tangannya terangkat, meregangkan ototnya.

Naruto tertawa renyah lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Kalau kau segitu capeknya, kenapa tidak duduk saja disini dan bersantai denganku?" Tangannya menepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

Sakura menepuk tangannya. "Ide bagus. Tadi Ino membawakanku kue. Akan kuambilkan minuman juga." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkasnya dan seketika mengerang. Sial, ia lupa kalau belum belanja. Kulkasnya nyaris kosong. Namun untungnya ada sebotol _chardonnay_ yang belum dibuka. Setelah mengeluarkan botolnya dari kulkas, Sakura celingukan lagi.

"Tunggu, dimana aku menyimpan gelasnya ya?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka-buka lemari dapurnya, dan menemukan beberapa gelas tinggi di bagian lemari atas. "Sial, kenapa ada di atas." Erangnya.

Sakura mencoba meraihnya dengan berjinjit. Namun meski sudah berjinjit sampai menggunakan ujung jari kakinya, ia masih belum berhasil meraih gelas itu. Ia mendecak kesal lalu mencoba melompat-lompat kecil. Saat itulah sebuah tangan meraih dua gelas di atas dengan mudah dan menurunkannya.

Sakura menoleh kaget saat Naruto telah berdiri sangat dekat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong aku saja sih, Saku—" saat Naruto menunduk, hidungnya dengan hidung Sakura nyaris bersentuhan. Ia tidak sadar kalau posisi mereka ternyata sedekat ini.

Selama beberapa detik keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum menjauhkan diri dan mengalihkan wajah masing-masing yang memerah dengan canggung.

"Umm, t-terima kasih." Sakura meraih gelas dari tangan Naruto lalu berjalan ujung konter dapur untuk membuka botol _chardonnay_ dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas.

Diam-diam Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang kini duduk di bar sarapan sambil membuka kotak kue. Lima tahun tidak bertemu dengannya membawa banyak perubahan pada laki-laki itu. Potongan rambut pirangnya kini lebih cepak. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih atletis dari terakhir yang ia ingat.

…tunggu sebentar, barusan dia memikirkan apa?

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya memanas lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu menepuk pipinya sendiri. Ada apa dengannya?

"Cantiknya."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh kaget.

Ternyata Naruto sudah tidak lagi duduk di bar sarapan. Kali ini lelaki itu telah keluar ke berandanya sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menikmati pemandangan kota di bawah sana. Kamar ini terletak di lantai 24, Konoha terlihat cantik dari atas sini apalagi di malam hari begini dengan gemerlap lampunya.

Diam-diam Sakura mendesah lega. Mengabaikan rasa kecewa dan debaran jantungnya yang masih tidak karuan, ia membawa dua gelas berisi _white wine_ itu di masing-masing tangannya. Diserahkannya satu gelas ke arah Naruto lalu keduanya bersulang sebelum meminumnya.

"Kukira barusan kau memujiku," Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Yang mana?"

"Saat kau bilang cantik."

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya. "Aku sering bilang begitu tapi kau tidak pernah percaya."

Sakura tersenyum kecut dan menyesap minumannya lagi. Naruto selalu menggodanya sejak dulu. Lelaki itu sempat punya predikat _playboy_ semasa sekolah, meski hal itu terhenti saat mereka kuliah karena Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti mengencani perempuan lain dan bertahan dengan kesendiriannya. Tapi tetap saja, segala bentuk pujian ataupun ajakan kencan yang dilemparkan Naruto padanya selalu dianggapnya sebagai candaan semata.

Hening sesaat.

"Kau akan menjelaskan kenapa kau berbohong padaku sepanjang hari ini?" suara Naruto tiba-tiba memecah keheningan mereka.

Kali ini Sakura tertawa tanpa suarasebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Sudah kubilang, anggap saja itu sambutan selamat datang setelah kau menghilang lima tahun tanpa kabar." Sahutnya ringan. "lagipula aku tidak bohong sepenuhnya. Natsu memang mirip ayahnya, Shikamaru."

"…"

Cairan di gelas Sakura berputar saat Sakura menggoyangkan gelasnya. Matanya menerawang jauh menatap cairan berwarna kuning bening itu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" bisiknya pelan namun cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto tahu maksudnya.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Aku punya alasan."

Kali ini Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. "Alasan?" ia tertawa setengah mendengus. "Sekarang berikan alasan yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku?"

Naruto terdiam.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Apa maumu?" desisnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!"

Kali ini Naruto tersentak mendengar nada Sakura yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, entah efek anggur yang diminumnya atau emosi yang dikeluarkannya.

Sakura mendesah kesal.

Jeda lagi sesaat sebelum akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kenapa kau putus dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura mengernyit heran."Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Setelah aku tahu alasannya, baru kuceritakan alasan kepergianku."

"…"

"Jadi?"

"Selingkuh," jawab Sakura akhirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku melihat Sasuke selingkuh dengan perempuan lain seminggu sebelum pesta pertunangan berlangsung."

Tanpa disadari atau tidak Sakura menggenggam kaki gelasnya lebih erat saat memori itu berkelebat di otaknya lagi. Hari itu seharusnya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk membicarakan pesta pertunangan mereka. Namun saat ia datang ke kantornya tanpa pemberitahuan dan masuk ke ruangan Sasuke, dengan amat jelas terlihat lelaki itu tengah mencium seorang perempuan di pangkuannya yang Sakura kenali sebagai sekretaris pribadi Sasuke. Tanpa mendengar alasan apapun lagi dari laki-laki itu, ia melempar cincin pemberian Sasuke dan berlari pulang.

Setelah kejadian itu tidak ada apapun lagi di antara mereka. Yang membuat Sakura lebih sakit hati lagi adalah Sasuke hanya mengiriminya pesan meminta maaf tanpa ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Hal itu cukup menjadi tanda bagi Sakura bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah berencana serius dengannya.

"Kau bisa memecahkan gelasnya." Naruto meraih gelas di tangan Sakura lalu menaruh gelas mereka di atas meja kecil di sudut beranda.

"Sudah kan?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata memicing ke arah Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya lagi. "Aku selesai dengan ceritaku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendadak gugup. "Aku menerima beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studiku." Matanya menghindari tatapan menyelidik Sakura. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas di sebelah Sakura lalu memandang jauh ke arah kota.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura saat Naruto tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau bisa memberitahuku kalau hanya pergi untuk itu."

"Aku… lupa." Jawab Naruto pelan.

Sakura mulai tidak sabar. Ditariknya lengan Naruto, membuat laki-laki itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Ada alasan lain, kan?" tanya Sakura tajam. "Jawab aku."

Naruto masih tidak mau menatap Sakura, membuat perempuan itu menghela napas panjang frustasi.

Ada apa dengan Naruto yang mendadak banyak diam? Seingatnya Naruto tidak pernah sependiam ini. Setiap masalah selalu mereka bicarakan baik-baik tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Kenapa ia merasa Naruto seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

Setelah terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak, akhirnya ia bertanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Naruto, apa kau pergi karena pertunanganku dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang mendadak menegang karena pertanyaannya. Lelaki itu langsung menarik lengan dari genggamannya lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Aku benar?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura karena posisinya yang memunggungi perempuan itu. Namun dari nada suaranya, Naruto tahu suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa kau berpikir itu alasanku meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Karena tidak ada alasan lain yang mampu membuatmu meninggalkan kota ini selain untuk melanjutkan studimu seperti yang kau bilang tadi." Naruto mendengar langkah kaki Sakura yang perlahan mendekat. "Jawab aku, Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia berbisik pelan, "Kalau kubilang, memang itu alasannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Saat ia membalikkan badannya, jaraknya dengan Sakura hanya satu langkah.

Sempat menunduk, Sakura lalu mendongak dan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Kau tidak suka aku akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke?" bisiknya pelan. "Kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Haruskah kujawab?"

Sakura tercekat. Raut wajah Naruto tidak sehangat tadi. Tidak ada senyum konyolnya lagi. Semua terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. Sorot mata itu tampak… terluka.

"Naruto…" Sakura mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto namun lelaki itu menghindarinya dengan mundur selangkah dan melangkah ke pagar pembatas balkon lagi.

"Maaf." Naruto mencengkram pagar dengan kepala tertunduk. "Lupakan saja, Sakura, aku hanya—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" sela Sakura.

"Apa?" ia menoleh pelan.

"Perasaan itu… kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Naruto mendesah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Saat kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat? Mana mungkin kukatakan padamu."

Kali ini Sakura tertegun. "Sahabat? Sekarang siapa yang lebih dulu menganggapku hanya sebagai adik-kecil-manja-dan-galak?"

Naruto menoleh cepat. "Apa?"

Sakura mendesah kesal. "Aku mendengarmu, kautahu? Saat kau membicarakanku dengan anak lain di kelasmu."

Naruto memutar kembali memorinya. Matanya seketika membulat sempurna. Astaga, apakah itu sebabnya Sakura bersikap aneh saat bertemu dengannya?

Ia melirik Sakura yang membalikkan badan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Kepalanya menunduk. " _Baka_ …" gumaman pelan itu terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

Mata birunya menatap sosok punggung itu. Jadi, saat itu Sakura mendengar percakapannya dengan Kiba dan Kankurou tanpa sengaja dari luar kelas?

Naruto melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Sakura. Sempat ragu, ia memberanikan diri menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura tak menolak saat Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Kepala pirang itu menunduk di bahu kanannya.

"Mungkinkah… selama ini kita hanya saling salah paham?" bisik Naruto pelan.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan sedikit mendongak sambil mengerjapkan matanya, menahan air mata yang siap jatuh. "Mungkin." Balasnya juga dengan suara pelan. "Kau menghilang selama lima tahun. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa itu… menyakitiku?"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar suara Sakura yang pecah. Ia tahu perempuan itu barusan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat agar ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Kepergiannya selama lima tahun adalah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari patah hati. Tanpa Naruto tahu bahwa ternyata semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Ada pihak yang tersakiti atas kepergiannya secara tiba-tiba. Dan orang itu adalah orang yang tidak pernah ingin disakitinya sepanjang hidupnya.

Seandainya keputusan bodoh untuk pergi itu tidak diambilnya, pasti ia bisa berada di samping Sakura saat perempuan itu terpuruk karena kisah cintanya yang berakhir dengan tragis. Padahal, lelaki itu sudah berjanji pada orangtua Sakura agar ia bisa menjaga puteri mereka. Namun ternyata, ia sama saja dengan Sasuke yang justru berbalik menyakitinya.

"Maaf…" bisik Naruto dengan bibir yang menempel di pelipis Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mencelos. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Panggilan itu… betapa ia merindukan Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang ia perbolehkan memanggilnya dengan suffix '- _chan'_ selain ayahnya.

Sakura melepas tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap lelaki itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Naruto. Mata biru itu tampak berkaca-kaca menatapnya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Sepertinya kita sama-sama salah disini." Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Aku memang bodoh ya?"

Sakura mendengus geli lalu mendongak menatap Naruto lagi. "Kita seperti ini lagi," ucapnya dengan suara serak. "Harusnya aku saja yang menangis, kenapa matamu juga berkaca-kaca?"

Naruto tergelak kecil sambil menyentuhkan dahi mereka. "Karena aku menyakitimu." Dikecupnya ujung hidung Sakura sekilas. "Sayangnya kali ini tidak ada acara kembang api untuk melarikan diri dari masalah ya, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tertawa, mengingat kejadian ia menangisi Gaara saat SMA dulu. "Kisah cintaku selalu berakhir menyedihkan. Kau pasti bosan mendengar akhir kisahku yang selalu sama."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura, menarik perempuan itu lebih dekat ke arahnya. "Kurasa kau hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat saja, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura perlahan tersenyum. Tangannya berangsur memeluk leher Naruto. "Oh ya? Menurutmu siapa yang tepat untukku?"

Naruto menyeringai lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura, "Oh, sepertinya aku tahu seseorang." Bibirnya lalu mengecup kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar saat bibir Naruto menelusuri tulang hidung dan pipinya.

"Uh-hum."

"Dia menyimpan perasaannya padaku selama bertahun-tahun?" kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka. Satu tangan Naruto kini berada di belakang kepalanya. Mata biru itu menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Hampir." Bisiknya lagi.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan berbisik sangat pelan.

"Apakah itu… kau?"

Satu jawaban tanpa kata diberikan Naruto untuk Sakura.

Dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Epilog**_

"Aku terlihat genduttt!"

Suara Sakura menggema di ruangan itu. Membuat Ino yang baru meminum teh kalengnya hampir menyemburkan minuman itu dari mulutnya.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ino- _chan_ , bagaimana ini? Lenganku terlihat besaaar."

Ino mendesah kesal lalu menaruh kaleng tehnya di atas meja dengan keras. "Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan banyak ngemil sampai hari ini tiba!" omelnya sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih betah mematut diri di depan kaca besar di ruangan itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan stress!" kilah Sakura saat Ino memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk melihat keseluruhan _dress_ yang dipakainya. _Dress_ yang dipakainya kali ini tidak memiliki bahan untuk menutupi lengannya alias _strapless_. Ia selalu memilih baju atau _dress_ yang bukan tanpa lengan. Hal itu karena ia merasa tidak percaya diri karena lengannya mudah terlihat besar saat ia ngemil terlalu banyak.

Tapi _dress_ ini dipilih oleh Naruto. Sakura tidak mau menolaknya.

"Kau tidak terlihat gendut, _forehead_ , percayalah." Sakura menghembuskan napasnya keras tanda pasrah, membuat Ino hanya tersenyum lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. "Kau hanya gugup, oke? Tenangkan dirimu."

Usapan tangan Ino di punggungnya perlahan membuat Sakura rileks. Sakura membalas pelukan Ino lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang.

Saat dirasanya Sakura sudah lebih tenang, Ino melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi putih perempuan yang menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Berusahalah."

Sakura tersenyum pasti lalu mengangguk. " _Thanks_."

"Ino, sudah saatnya." Suara Shikamaru di ambang pintu membuat kedua perempuan itu seketika menoleh. "Berjuanglah, Sakura." ucap Shikamaru dengan tersenyum tipis. "Ia sudah menunggumu disana."

.

.

.

"Gugup?"

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak gugup. Sejak bangun pagi tadi rasanya keringat dingin terus menetes dari pelipisnya. _Tuhan, bantulah aku agar tidak membuat kesalahan bodoh hari ini!_

Saat suara musik mulai terdengar dan semua tamu berdiri, Naruto seketika menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan saat itu juga rasanya napasnya terhenti begitu saja.

Di ujung pintu sana, sesosok perempuan dengan _dress_ putih yang dipilihnya tengah berjalan pelan dengan ayahnya yang mengamit lengannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena ditutupi oleh tudung putihnya, namun ia tahu perempuan itu sama gugupnya dengannya. Setiap langkahnya diiringi taburan bunga yang dilemparkan dua keponakan kecilnya, Konohamaru dan Moegi, di belakangnya.

Sampai akhirnya sosok perempuan itu berdiri di dekatnya. Ayah perempuan itu, Kizashi Haruno, mengecup kening anak perempuannya sekilas sebelum menyerahkan tangan anaknya itu ke arah Naruto. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh kepercayaan agar Naruto mampu menggantikan posisinya untuk menjaga puteri kesayangannya itu. Dengan sigap Naruto mengangguk dan meraih tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan putih panjang itu.

Setelah Kizashi akhirnya duduk di sebelah isterinya yang telah menangis sejak tadi, keduanya lalu menatap pendeta yang mulai membuka kitabnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan bergeser sedikit untuk berbisik, "Gugup, Sakura- _chan_?"

Meski tertutup oleh tudung pernikahannya, dengan jarak sedekat ini Naruto bisa melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan _make up_ yang _simple_ namun elegan. Rambutnya yang sebahu digelung dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih di beberapa sisi.

Sakura menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bibirnya yang dipoles oleh lipstik merah itu tersenyum lebar sebelum berbisik balik ke arahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat sedetik.

"Jangan pernah melarikan diri dariku lagi, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter lalu: **HyperBlack Hole, Naruto-No-Ecchi, Rizuka Rei, Rye Matsumoto, miiko mimi, rohimbae88, yassir2374, anto borok SNi, indohackz, mikaze9930, asuna, Guest(s), Eleora Ns, Reina Murayama, Pixie YANK Velvet-** neechan **, kiutemy**  
 **fannyc, Blossom-Hime, rayhandi, aqnaalmahfud03**

YUHUUU~ seperti yang kujanjikan di chapter lalu, chapter ini dipublish pas di hari jadi aku(?) haha~ XDD alhamdulillah masih bisa mengulang tahun lagi, semoga bisa tambah dewasa dan lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya aamiin o:)

Semoga tetap suka dengan chapter terakhir ini ya~ berjuang habis-habisan dah buat selesaiin chapter satu ini hahaha. Karena sepertinya setelah ini bakal hiatus karena tugas kuliah uda mulai bejibun aja *pundung*

Oh ya, selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan ya ^^)/

Terima kasih banyak atas semua _review_ , _alert_ , dan _favorite_ nya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan juga jejakmu di kolom review untuk chapter terakhir ini :D Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~!

Much love,

Aika


End file.
